


When We Grow Up

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Alec tells Jace about his new job as Inquisitor.





	When We Grow Up

Alec was doing everything he could to distract himself from the impending conversation with Jace. He knew that his parabatai could most likely feel his nervousness through their bond, so he tried his hardest to keep busy with the mountains of paperwork that stacked up on his desk. It was only a few days ago that he was asked to take over the Inquisitor position that had not been filled since Imogen’s death. Sitting at his desk at the Institute, Alec tried to calm his beating heart as he signed the last piece of paper to solidify his acceptance of the position. As he dotted the I in Lightwood, the door swung open revealing a slightly disheveled Jace.

“Buddy, I could feel your anxiety all day. What’s up?” Jace said softly, no hint of annoyance that Alec was expecting. He plopped himself in the chair across from Alec’s desk, leaning his elbows on his knees as he stared at his parabatai.

“Magnus and I have some news…” Alec started slowly, unsure of how to approach this scenario. No matter how many times he practiced the words in his head, nothing sounded right. Jace grinned, leaning back in his chair.

“Magnus is pregnant?” Jace questioned, trying his hardest to ease Alec’s nerves. Alec forced a chuckle from his lips before he stood up and leaned a hip against the side of the desk so he was a bit closer to Jace. He cleared his throat, looking nervously at the paperwork spread across his desk. Jace stood in front of Alec, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Alec, is something the matter? You and Magnus are still good, right?”

“Magnus and I are great. We’ve actually both gotten an opportunity that we… Well, we think we need to go for,” Alec started as Jace took his hand off his parabatai’s shoulder, sinking back down onto the chair behind him.

“What kind of opportunity?” Jace asked skeptically, trying to sneak a look at the papers Alec was working on. Alec placed himself in front, blocking his view.

“Consul Penhallow has asked me to take over as Inquisitor…” Jace’s eyes widened immediately, a smile beaming from his lips. He grabbed Alec by the shoulders pulling him into a tight hug as he felt Alec’s anxiety decrease.

“Inquisitor Lightwood-Bane? Alec, this is your dream!” Jace reminded him, his face growing serious as quickly as the smile overtook. “But, what about Magnus? Warlocks aren’t allowed in Alicante…” Alec couldn’t stop a small smile from spreading across his lips.

“They are now. Jia and I founded a new position that is long overdue. Magnus Lightwood-Bane is the new High Warlock of Alicante and downworlders will now be welcome.” A smile found its way to Jace’s face once more and he shook his head in disbelief. He always knew that Alec would do great things, but this was more than either of them could have hoped for.

“Is this why you’ve been nervous all day? You were nervous to tell me the biggest news you’ve ever received? What, did you think I wouldn’t be happy for you?” Jace asked, raising his eyebrows at his parabatai. Alec sighed, running a hand through his hair before taking a seat in the chair next to Jace.

“I just… with Clary being gone, I didn’t want you to think I’d abandon you, too,” he said softly, reaching a hand out to grasp Jace’s shoulder. “Magnus and I, we won’t go anywhere if you need us to stay,” he said sternly. Jace met Alec’s eyes, noting the seriousness in them. He shook his head once more, reaching a hand up to pull Alec’s from his shoulder. He grasped his forearm with his hand causing Alec to mimic the action.

“You’ve always been there when I’ve needed you. As Inquisitor, you’ll be there for every shadowhunter and downworlder in the world. That’s where you’re needed right now. You’re my parabatai, Alec, and no distance will ever change that.” Jace gripped his arm tighter before pulling Alec flush against him. Alec sighed in relief, a smile on his lips as he held onto his parabatai with a solid grip. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to my incredible [Parabatai](https://schmicosmalec.tumblr.com/) for her beta skills. 
> 
> As always, please feel free to send me prompts/ideas at [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
